Stonfang's secrets
by Twistedheart5903
Summary: About a cat...Well, you'll see
1. Chapter 1

A grey tom was wandering in the lakeshore, waiting for an arrival of another clan's she cat.

"Redstripe, where are you?"

There was a cat emerging from the bushes, but as she came closer, Stonefang recognized his leader, Dovestar. She asked, concerned,

"What are you doing wandering in the forest far past moonhigh?"

"I couldn't sleep, so I... decided to catch some fresh kill."

Stonefang felt guilty that he lied to his clan leader, but he could tell no cat that he was meeting another clan's cat every moonhigh. He remembered that he buried a water vole near the lakeshore, so he went and dug up the vole, checked if the vole was crow food yet , and delivered it to his clan leader.

"Well, thank you for the offering but you look absolutely famished."

She nudged the fresh kill towards his muzzle but he became hesitant.

"It's okay, Stonefang. You should know that not everything has to be for the clan leader. I'm going back to camp. I'll see you at sunrise."

Stonefang walked further away from camp when he heard a rustling in the bramble thickets. He crouched. After a few steps, a she cat the color of autumn leaves pounced onto Stonefang. He struggled to get her to release him, but all she did was say "A little late, you think?"

He was surprised that he didn't notice the cat he was looking for was pinning him down.

"I didn't mean to be late. My clan leader would have ripped my tail off if she found out what I was doing. Anyways, how long did I take?"

"Well, first of all, I've been waiting for like a whole moon which feels like a forever. Second of all, if you were caught up with Dovestar, you could of just made up an excuse and ran."

"I did make up an excuse and it took what was your excuse. Was it as mouse brained as you are?I told her I was restless, so I was going hunting. You know that I love you, but what will we do when the time comes that someone finds out?Stonefang,I

**Stonefang looks at the glimmering she cat with horror planted on his face. **

**"How could that possibly happen? If we have difficulties surviving, we'd have to come back to the clans and they will find out we betrayed the warrior code..."**


	2. Chapter 2

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey come to the Wetstone for clan meeting!" All the StreamClan cats gathered around the Wetstone to hear what the news was. "As you know, the battle with DarkClan was surprising and we were so unprepared that many cats got wounded or worse - killed. I lost my sixth life last night and our deputy, Rippleheart, got killed at this most recent battle by a DarkClan warrior. I must appoint a deputy before sunrise, so let me discuss this with our medicine cat. You may now continue with your duties. Dovestar leaped off of Wetstone and entered her den with Rivershine, the clan medicine cat. Stonefang crept towards the leader's den and strained to hear the conversation between the two cats. "-and you never told me about this so called prophecy too!" "Well Dovestar, I think that you may not-" "So, what are you doing Stonefang?" a voice called from the shadows. "What do you want Reedfeath- REDSTRIPE!" "What?" "Get back into the shadows, NOW!" "Stonefang, come here. I want to talk to you." The tom raced out the camp as a blur. "What do you want Redstripe?" "I want to tell you that I am ha-" There was a yowl coming from camp. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey come to the Wetstone for clan meeting!" "Got to go Redstripe, sorry. Stonefang gave Redstripe a quick lick on the muzzle, and raced back to camp. He raced into camp unnoticed. He sat down calmly at the side of the group and started grooming himself. "I have decided on a deputy. I say these words before MoonClan...The new deputy of StreamClan will be Stonefang." Cheers and howls of excitement and surprise flooded the hollow and Stonefang couldn't believe what had happened. "Thank you so much! I will look after the clan as if it were my own." Stonefang felt anticipation surging throughout his blood and bones. Then, he remembered that he visited Redstripe every moon high plus, he'd have to look after the clan when Dovestar couldn't. Stonefang woke early to join the morning patrol. But when he left the warrior's den, there was no cat in the hollow. That was strange...even Rivershine was missing. Once he ended his investigation, he found traces of his brother, Reedfeather's blood! He raced through the entrance and raced down the slope in search of any cat from StreamClan. After a few tail lengths, he found a stranded body lying motionless on the forest floor. Reedfeather! Stonefang couldn't believe his eyes as they clouded with grief. What will I tell Brookstripe? He wondered what his sister's reaction would be when he told her that their littermate is dead. I need to find Dovestar and the rest of StreamClan before any other cats get killed! 


	3. Chapter 3

Stonefang opened his mouth to taste the air, but all he tasted was the scent of prey. I must find my clan before anyone else does. But it was too late. He heard the screeching and snarling of cats in the distance, and he raced back towards the DarkClan border to see where all the commotion was coming from. He saw many familiar faces but there was one that caught his eye. Redstripe! He ran over to her to get his eye nearly scratched out. He turned around to see his sister Brookstripe glaring at him. "Where have you been? So many cats are wounded and you're just lumbering around? I can't believe you would do this to your own clan!" She swiped his face and he spat furiously back, "Why would you think that? I woke with no trace of any cat and wandered into the forest being worried sick, thinking you were all dead. And then, as soon as i walk down the slope, I see Reedfeather's dead body lying on the forest floor." She glanced at him, horrified, and her eyes clouded with grief. A tail length behind her, Stonefang saw a cat hurdle itself towards her. He acted quick and pushed Brookstripe away before she got hurt. Then he saw his leader, Dovestar, glance over at the two cats. She curled her lips back into a snarl, leaped on the DarkClan cat and growl, " Leave my kits alone!". Stonefang and Brookstripe looked at Dovestar with bewilderment in their faces. Suddenly, Blackstar tells DarkClan to retreat and they follow their leader, licking the blood off their paws and fangs. Once DarkClan leaves, Stonefang spits, " What did you say? You're our mother?! What good mother keeps her identity hidden for so many moons?" He leaped at his leader and hissed in her ear, "I will no longer be a part of StreamClan. After so many moons, you left me and my siblings wondering who our mother was... Want to know what, I'm bringing my sister with me. Come on, Brookstripe. We don't need her." After he lead Brookstripe towards the DarkClan border, she glances back and says, " No. I will not go with you. I finally find out who my mother is and I'm not going to leave her already." Her glares at her and says, " If you're that mouse brained, then stay with this traitor." Stonefang turned around and ran towards the DarkClan camp. 


	4. Chapter 4

Stonefang lurked in a dark forest where no sign of MoonClan or any part of the forest at all was shown. He sensed another cat; familiar, but not recent. His heart started beating fast. He turned his head and saw StreamClan's former deputy, Deadgaze. "Welcome to the Shadowed Woods, young Stonefang. I've been waiting for you to leave that clan of traitors. The Shadowed Woods is the place where cats like us rule. Cats that were forgotten and dishonored. Especially cats that get blamed for purposes that weren't our fault. Now that you noticed your so called 'family' has put you down, come join the Shadowed Woods so the both of us can rule the forest!" Stonefang returned Deadgaze's ambitious gaze and said,"Wait...Deadgaze, aren't you dead?" The ancient warrior nodded his head. Stonefang's heart started beating faster. "So, does that mean that I'm dead too?" Silence. Stonefang's heart was beating so fast now he honestly thought that it was going to beat out of his chest. "No you fox brain. Unlike me, you still have blood and a warm beating heart. So, what do you think about my offer?" Stonefang was confused. "About joining me and the Shadowed Woods, remember? "Once Stonefang had reached his decision, he took a deep breath, and turned his back on his warrior ancestors. " Why wouldn't I? No cat really cares about me anymore except you and Redstr-" "Wait a second... What did you say about Redstripe? I thought she belonged to DarkClan!" "Well, she cares about me and I love her. But my loyalty with her is less than my loyalty with you. What I've been doing is visiting her night after night, but I have to stop because it's against the warrior code." "Yeah, yeah. All the blah-blah about your precious warrior code. I'd spit on the graves of the cats who invented those mouse brained rules!" "But Deadgaze, I thought you were loyal to MoonClan, StreamClan an-and especially Dovestar." "Of course not, you fox brain! After the way she treated me! Don't you want to be with your precious Redstripe forever?" Stonefang nodded eagerly. "Well then, why don't you join DarkClan" "I-I never thought I could." "Well, you're not a part of StreamClan anymore, so what's stopping you?" Stonefang realized that the answer to that question is nothing. Nothing at all is standing in his way. 


End file.
